Session 1
Date March 11, 2018 Summary Capital Virgil led the group to a dormitory. The group introduced themselves, and then went to bed. At 5AM, Virgil and 2 armored guards woke the party for a special meeting. Senator Olaris and 2 unknown Dragonborn Senators asked for the group to sign the following contract: Classified: Top Secret This agreement takes effect immediately upon signing. The Senate will disclose the mission to you orally. The signee cannot terminate the contract. The Senate solely holds the authority to suspend the mission. You can only discuss this mission with high government officials that have been approved by The Senate. No communication this mission is allowed with any other individual before, during, or after the mission is complete. Violations will be punishable by death. Completion of the mission will result with payment in gold and land. Should you fail to complete the mission, you are expected to return home and resume your normal daily activities as if nothing ever happened. Should you die during the mission, your adventures will be documented and stored. Any actions taken against The Federation such as collusion with the enemy, failure to follow orders, and any other action deemed treasonous by The Senate is punishable by death. Signed: X (Ronfar), bloody thumbprint (Ignan), Nadarr Civilis (Nadarr in the Draconic script, Civilis in the Common script), DD (Darwin), Ayda Ironhelm (in the Common script), HA (poorly written) The mission is to collect the six Tanzanite Stones, one from each realm, and place them into the tower at Azmar. Each member was provided special identification, making them each a "Temporary Federation Agent", and the group was codenamed "Legally Classified". An old gnome named Felmorn gave each member of Legally Classified 200 gold pieces, and told them lore about the Tanzanite Stones. "The stones are ancient. The five races brought them from the main continent. When brought together, they can use immense power to do, well, whatever you want. We don't know what they look like, though. When Azmar was first built, the stones protected the city. When each races left, they took their stone with them. Only the Governors know where they are now. That information is passed down from one Governor to the next." Virgil and Felmorn escorted Legally Classified to the vote for the next monarch. Senator Olaris said "A king has been elected." The newly elected King Rha was a very famous Aarakocra military general. Virgil, Felmorn, and Senator Olaris escorted Legally Classified to the throne room, where they are shown a map containing the hidden city of Hillfar. Gnomish historians with sensitive information are located at Hillfar. Hillfar A mile away from Hillfar, Darwin scavenged the skull from the skeleton of a large cat. While scouting, Ha! was pinned by a large bobcat. Laura pressed an arrow against Ha!'s head until Falmor introduced her and Legally Classified. Laura then escorted Legally Classified to an empty region. Falmor stomped his staff on the ground, and the illusion hiding Hillfar fell away. Hillfar is just a single large building. Helmyra and Wilsor told Legally Classified: "The Tanzanite Stones are protected by ancient magic, which we assume is good magic since we built the protections. The main reason they are so important is that they made a forcefield around the city. Only people of the five races that brought the stones can pass through the forcefield. Each stone favors members of the race that brought it from the mainland. It would be best for each of you to transport the appropriate stone. The stones were used by the gnomes long ago. There are three barriers for each stone. You have to pass all three challenges to get the stone. A Human could walk straight through all of the challenges, but the stone will not present itself unless each challenge has been overcome." Helmyra provided each member of Legally Classified with Helmyra's Notebook. Darwin called dibs on transporting the Human stone. Ronfar replied, "... We'll see when we get there." Dangarnon Travel between Hillfar and Dangarnon took 1 day. Toral Castle While scouting ahead from the sky, Ha! spotted a white castle. Nadarr knew that the Federation provided castles to the descendants of Queen Toral and Queen Clembor. Legally Classified went to the castle to see if Governor Lorgar Clembor was visiting this castle. Royal guards at the castle confirmed that it was Toral Castle, and that the last heir recently died. Legally Classified stayed the night since Dangarnon was a five hour walk away. Nadarr argued politics with an old Dragonborn servant. Ha! and Ayda found an old book written in the Draconic script, and interrupted the political argument so that Nadarr could translate. The book described a "red stone with certain markings on it that aren't decipherable. It is about the size of the palm of a hand." The text began to fade during an explanation of how the stone was created and formed, and several pages were ripped out. Once alone in the guest quarters, Ronfar chided Legally Classified about being too open about their secret mission. They decided that their official cover story is that they all met at the coronation and decided to show each other their home cultures. Should anyone get too curious about their interest in the Tanzanite Stones, Ayda should say that she is researching the history of Azmar for her thesis. Dangarnon Military Base On the way to Dangarnon, Legally Classified saw five young brass dragons playing and being chased by some brass Dragonborn. Nadarr showed reverence to the dragons by quoting scripture in Draconic. Nadarr taught the Draconic "Hail to Victoria" (a common Dangarnon greeting) to Ha! under the impression that it was a curse-word. Nadarr then warned Legally Classified about sticking one's elbows out like wings, as this is seen as an incredibly offensive gesture. Ha! then sought out some "punk kids" in order to learn some more curse-words. As payment for this "cultural exchange", Ignan provided the children with some rocks that sent people flying back 10 feet. This drew the attention of some royal guards. Nadarr was able to convince the guards to escort Legally Classified to the Governor. Governor Lorgar Clembor gave each member of Legally Classified a health potion. Fletcher then gave each member an iron or steel holy symbol of Victoria. He then slowly led them to the entrance of a temple. Nadarr noticed that the door had an engraving of a white dragon, which he knew was typically seen as evil. Ha! repeated "Hail to Victoria" in Draconic, and the door opened. Ronfar remarked: "Huh, kinda strange a swearword opened the door..." Temple First Challenge Three statues of red Half-Dragons stepped off their pedestals when attacked. Nadarr discovered that they would not attack him unless he attacked them first. Once provoked, Nadarr and the Half-Dragons would always hit each other. Nadarr quipped, "I will let this Half-Dragon meet Victoria!" (his warhammer looks like a winged woman, the symbol of the Goddess Victoria). Second Challenge A rabbit in the center of the room wants four eggs. Each corner of the room houses a different terrain, each with an egg and a reptilian guardian. The Komodo Dragon gave up its egg due to Nadarr's Command spell. Ayda used an illusion of the rabbit (placed into the cat skull that Darwin found earlier in order to not break the illusion) to trade with a Giant Cobra. Ha! sneaked past a Giant Snapping Turtle to steal the egg while Nadarr distracted it with a boring sermon. Nadarr freed a buried egg from a Giant Crocodile. Ha! was able to remove the egg from the room while Nadarr distracted the Giant Crocodile. Legally Classified was surrounded by all four giant reptiles after placing the eggs in the nest. The illusion was broken. They were able to make it to the next room. Third Challenge A White Dragon slept on a huge pedestal. Ronfar cast Silence on it while Legally Classified investigated the room. They found a Skeletal White Dragon, which turned into an undead creature and bonded with Nadarr, which turned him into an undead creature as well. The White Dragon woke and focused on fighting Undead!Nadarr. Ronfar dealt the killing blow to the White Dragon with his Guiding Bolt. Undead!Nadarr collapsed, which released Nadarr and the Red Tanzanite Stone. Legally Classified exited the Temple and discovered that only one second had passed outside of the temple.